King Whomp's Fortress
King Whomp's Fortress '''is the 3rd course of Super Mario: The Power Star Journey. Just like Whomp's Fortress, this level is a stronghold for the Whomp race and their leader, The Whomp King. The level entrance is through the passageway with the grey stone, in between the Hotel and the star door. When you finish a level, it is directly behind Mario. This level is a giant castle with many floors containing Whomps, Bullet Bills, and Goombas. Levels '''Star 1: Right under the 2nd Floor To those who do not understand the clue, it is directly bellow the roof above Mario. After the long fall, enter the castle and immediately take a left into the small passage. Mario must now do wall kicks to reach the top of this wall, which leads to a small area with the star. Star 2: The Narrow Path Mario must start to climb the tower and walk a narrow path filled with Bullet Bills and a Thwomp. When you enter the fortress, climb the first set of stair to reach the 2nd floor. Now look for the narrow path off to the edge. Mario must now go through the three obstacles to reach a wall. The easiest way to get past them is to quickly run under the Thowmp when it is going up. Beware that the Bullets will spin around to hit you, even if at the end of the path. Now Mario just needs to go a couple of wall-kicks to reach the star. Star 3: 8 Red Coins of the Fortress Mario must collect the 8 red coins scattered throughout the castle. Remember that there is no 100 coin star in this hack, though it is possible to obtain in this course. The locations of the coins are as follows: # Under the stairs on the first floor # In a small passage on top of a wall jumping section directly on top of the 1st staircase # In the middle of the 2nd floor # In the middle of the Thwomp on the narrow path. When the Thwomp is up, the coin is concealed. # On one of the metal boxes leading to the 3rd floor # In the middle of the 3rd floor # On a metal block leading to the 4th floor # In the middle of the 4th floor When Mario collect all 8, the star appears on the 4th floor Star 4: Inside the Wall Mario must use a Purple switch to spawn blocks that lead to a star on the upper part of one of the walls. Head to the third floor, where a newly spawned switch is now in the middle of. Pressing this switch will spawn a block staircase which leads to the star. There should be plenty of time to reach the top. Star 5: The Secret Wall Mario must go through a passable wall to obtain this star. There is a very obviously different textured wall on the 4th level of the castle. Mario can walk through this wall to find a small room with the star in it. Star 6: King Whomp's Smack Down Mario must defeat the Whomp King, who is located at the top floor of the castle. From the 4th floor, locate the stack of metal boxes near the back wall. Mario must wall kick up the them using the back wall to reach the arena on top. After he taunts you for struggling to get on top of the fortress, the Whomp King attacks! The only difference in this fight are the two Bullet Bills in the center of the stage. Not only are they easy to avoid, but you can lead the king to one of the edges, which is out of Bill's range. Other than that, ground pound his back three times, and he surrenders the star. Enemies * Bullet BIll * Fly Guy * Goomba * Heave-Ho * Thwomp * Whomp Trivia This is the only course possible to get over 100 coins in, as there are 128 in the stage. This means that it is possible even without being on the red coin mission. This is because jumping on a Whomp's back will produce a coin up to 5 times. With there being 5 Whomps in the stage, that is an extra 25 coins. Category:Level Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Category:Super Mario: The Power Star Journey Location Category:Fortress Category:Music-Yoshi's Island